gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ril'Kyr/English Dictionary
A *'Aclar' - "victory" *'Air' - "it" *'A'jr' "it (objective; archaic use)" *'Al' - "little, small" *'Amhaur' - "loved, belov'd" *'Amkar' - "love (as an abstract)" *'Amkarr'jr' - "to love (implies unconditional love, but not a specific relationship)" *'Angd' - "you" *'Angh' - "iron (the metal)" *'Ankh' - "mouthful" *'Asin' - "inter-dimensional" C *'Cach' - "great, high, mighty" *'Caq' - "to, for the purpose of" *'Caq'lu'jr' - "to mean, to design, to purpose" *'Clar' - "victorious, triumphant" *'Clarir' - "victor" *'Clarurh' - "victoriousness" *'Clur' - "slain" *'Clurur' - "slayer, assassin" *'Culer'jr' - "to slay, to kill" D *'Dei' - "and so, therefore, that said" E *'Eiin' - "them" *'Egresh' - "ship (naval)" *'Ej'n' - "they" *'Esh' - "me" *'Evresh' - "a rule" F *'Fre'u' - "to make way, to step aside" G *'Gerash'n' - "inter-dimensional warship (a loan word from the Hhrrh)" *'Ghua' - "glory" *'Ghuar' - "glorious one; a noble, an aristocrat" *'Ghwau' - "glorious" *'Ghwaurh' - "gloriousness" *'Grex'yar' - "sailor" H *'Harr' - "the Sun" *'Huhr' - "us" I *'Ilh' - "he, she" *'Ine' - "to be moved aside, to be cleared (irregular: only passive)" *'Ir'lik' - "word" *'Ishrin' - "destiny" J *'Jer' - "a complete unit; a revolution, a turn" *'Jerra' - "a day" (jerrar-'') *'Jll''' - "him, her" K *'Khau' - "narrow, confined, tight" *'Koor' - "commanding" *'Kor' - "leader, general" *'Kor' - "Law of Nature; divine law (archaic use)" *'Koro'jr' - "to force, to compel" *'Korr'jr' - "to decree, to rule; to command, to order" *'Korr'jrin' - "subject; pupil" L *'La'chi' - "to look, to gaze; to seek" *'Lach'it' - "eyes (two)" *'Lach'itwe' - "eye" *'Laut' - "big, large" *'Lharr' - "star" *'Lin' - "sharp, stinging, pointed; bitter" *'Linir' - "needle; spine, thorn" *'Lin'dia' - "acid" *'Lin'jr' - "to provoke, to prod; to scorn, to insult" *'Loch' - "space, outer-space; the heavens (archaic use)" *'Loch'egresh' - "space-ship" *'Loorh' - "weakness" *'Loor'n' - "inferior one, runt" *'Lou' - "weak, inferior" *'Lu'jr' - "to do" M *'Makar' - "lover, spouse, beloved" *'Makarr'jr' - "to love (as spouse)" *'Makar'jrrh' - "marriage" *'Makhr' - "friend" *'Makhrr'jr' "to love (as friend or family)" *'Makra' - "Love (personified)" *'Mrek' - "fierce, wild" *'Mrekir' - "wild creature; predator" *'Mrekurh' - "wildness, fierceness" N *'Na'hur' - "distant, far off" *'Nakh' - "mouth, jaw" *'Nak'jr' - "to bite" *'Ngok' - "a death, an act of dying" *'Ngokh'i' - "to kill (impersonal; used of diseases)" *'Ngok'liirin' - "corpse; traitor" *'Ngok'lu'jr' - "to die" *'Ngoko' - "Death (personified)" *'Ngouk' - "dead" O *'Och' - "I" *'Ohr' - "us" *'Okr' - "a command, an order, a decree, a rule" *'Ouj' - "nemesis" *'Ovrosh' - "mountain" *'Oy' - "wall; barricade" *'Ozh' - "speed" Q *'Qach' - "bug, insect" *'Qach' - "insectoid" *'Qacha' - "beetle" R *'Rech' - "blood" *'Rech' - "bright red" *'Rho' - "else, or else, that lacking, elsewise" *'Rho'ki' - "to lack" *'Ril'ka'jr' - "a language, a speech, a tongue" *'Ril'ki' - "to speak, to say" *'Ril'kit' - "tongue (the body part)" *'Ril'kit'u' - "a speech; an edict" *'Ril'Kyr' - "that-which-is-spoken"; the Shrin'Yar language S *'Sey' - "towards" *'Shrin' - "destined" *'Shrinir' - "destined one, hero" *'''-'sro''' - "-less" *'Sy' - "to, for" U *'Ul' - "a deed" *'Unhur' - "afar, far away, a distant place" V *'Veresh' - "slave-master" *'Verex'jr' - "to enslave" *'Verezhrurh' - "slavery" *'Versh' - "ruler" *'Versh'ia' - "Emperor" *'Verx'dhi'a' - "empire" *'Verx'jr' - "to rule" *'Vresh' - "ruled" *'Vrezhirin' - "slave, servant" *'Vrosh' - "mountainous, mountain'd; huge, gigantic" *'Vur' - "war" *'Vurh' - "soldier" *'Vurh' - "military" *'Vurr'jr' - "to attack, to assault; to war, to make war" *'Vur'yd' - "warlike" W *'Weu' - "superior" *'Weur' - "a superior" *'Weurh' - "superiority" *'W'la' - self; soul (archaic use)" *'W'lair' - "itself" *'W'langat' - "yourself; yourselves" *'W'le' - "this, the current one" *'W'leiin' - "themselves" *'W'lesh' - "myself" *'W'ljll' - "himself, herself" *'W'luhr' - "ourselves" *'W'luler'ir' - "to betray" Y *'Yar' - "one, who, which, that (indefinite pronoun)" *'Yeimt' - "champion" *'Ymeit'xr' - "to gain; to grasp at, to grab at" *'Yne' - "to move aside, to clear (irregular: only active)" *'You' - "annoying" *'You'ki' - "to block, to interfere, to jam" Z *'Zhin' - "talon, claw" *'Zhin'jr' - "to claw, to rip, to shred, to tear" *'Zhin'jri' - "clawed, ripped, shredded, torn" *'Zho'ki' - "to make fast, to speed, to hasten (transitive); to propel; to encourage" *'Zhou' - "swift, speedy, flitting, fast"